Folie Tyrannique
by Charlie Uchiha
Summary: L'histoire d'un monde totalitariste où Sasuke règne en roi. Konoha a sombré dans l'obscurantisme et les shinobis se font de plus en plus rare. Naruto a perdu espoir en tous ses rêves. Il ne reste qu'une femme éperdument amoureuse pour sauver le monde. (Je vous conseille de lire le premier chapitre pour comprendre)


Chapitre 1 : A chacun sa justice

Un jeune homme blond perçait l'horizon verdoyant, seul il se frayait un chemin à travers les hautes herbes de la plaine derrière son village natal. Pendant deux ans il avait lutté corps et âme afin de sauver les esprits torturés du pays du feu, sans jamais atteindre son objectif. En quelques mois il avait tout perdu : ses compagnons, son chien, sa petite amie et son humanité. Le monde était injuste. Il serra les poings hargneusement, réalisant que seul l'univers de Sasuke Uchiha l'était. Des coups de feu se firent entendre, une multitude d'oiseaux s'envolèrent craintivement et le blond se stoppa dans sa marche. Les fusillades ne faisaient que commencer se dit-il, il entendait déjà les hurlements de ses camarades luttant pour la liberté, se jetant délibérément dans le gouffre sans retour. Le poids des regrets commençaient déjà à peser dans son cœur. Avant même de quitter le village il savait qu'il serait en proie à des nuits obscures où les remords viendraient le martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le désespoir. Il l'acceptait. Telle était sa décision : abandonner Konoha. Il imaginait son pire ennemi, vautré dans son large canapé en cuir en train de déguster sa victoire tout en donnant l'ordre d'exécuter les derniers survivants du parti de Naruto Uzumaki. Le sept centième jour après le coup d'Etat marquait : l'arrêt de la lutte, la capitulation de la tornade blonde de Konoha ainsi que le massacre de sa ligue entière. Comment en était-il arrivé à perdre l'espoir du renouveau ? Les événements s'enchainèrent rigoureusement. Le parfait manipulateur derrière ce plan, le maudit rescapé du clan Uchiha avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir en éliminant froidement celle qui lui avait gracieusement offert une seconde chance quelques mois auparavant. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le cynique Sasuke se montrant docile et raisonnable depuis son retour tant attendu, dressait secrètement le sinistre schéma d'un futur plus que chaotique pour Konoha. Beaucoup pensèrent que l'histoire de la fin de la nation commença ainsi : une naïve dirigeante laissa un ancien déserteur perturbé intégrer le village, elle se fit assassiner et le pauvre fou prit le pouvoir. Ce récit n'est qu'un doux mensonge pour voiler la tragique réalité : Konoha ne récolta que ce qu'il avait semé.

Naruto ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler comment était la vie sept cent jours plus tôt.

Il se remémora de ce vent frais qui fouettait son visage, ces cris d'enfants heureux dans la rue, ses amis s'entrainant pour de nouvelles missions, sa meilleure amie dirigeant l'hôpital de Konoha et lui, remuant l'image de son meilleur ami dans son esprit, travaillant d'arrachepied pour gagner en puissance avec toujours en tête le même but : ramener Sasuke à sa belle rose. Il y perdit la raison, elle le quitta et Sasuke détruisit sa vie. Que restait il de l'équipe sept ? Rien. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'équipe sept ? Tant d'épreuves, tant de douleur et trop de rancœur certainement. La haine brula l'équipe, si bien que le blond en ressentait de l'aversion et que la rose disparu aussi vite que la terreur arriva.

Tout était si vite arrivé. Tout s'était enchainé si parfaitement.

Depuis deux jours il marchait, sans eau ni nourriture, son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps encore. Pour pouvoir quitter le village il avait négocié un pacte avec l'unique dirigeant de Konoha, ce dernier ne désirant que la mort du blond le contraint à partir en ermite avec un simple poncho et une gourde bien évidemment : vide. L'Uzumaki ne discernait que de vagues ombres, s'estompant au fil de ses pas. Il tenu quatre-vingt heures jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol rigide et sec du désert de Suna. Ses dernières pensées s'adressèrent à tous ses amis qu'il avait lâchement laissés derrière lui et qui ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre : personne ne pouvait s'en sortir. Le garçon se remémora les sages paroles de son défunt professeur : « un Homme qui abandonne ses compagnons aux portes de la mort ne doit pas s'attendre à une belle fin », il n'avait jamais eu autant raison. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, son cœur ralentit jusqu'à ne plus émettre un battement et le ciel se couvrit de gros nuages gris en mémoire du célèbre et utopiste Naruto Uzumaki.

Du haut de sa tour, le brun, un cigare au coin de la bouche jubilait. Il avait gagné la partie. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant un visage familier et des courbes féminines qu'il désirait secrètement. La rose le jaugeait du regard, il pouvait sentir tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard, plus jeune ce sentiment de dégout l'aurait bouleversé mais aujourd'hui peu lui importait. Elle restait la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas encore éliminée. Elle était l'exception qui confirme le chao. Il regrettait sa rencontre avec cette touffe de cheveux décolorés. Le cigare rejoint ses semblables au centre du cendrier. Le dernier des Uchiha ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffé d'oxygène et se remémora pendant un cours instant son enfance entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que son sensei bienveillant. Elle était maintenant face à son bureau, droite, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, _toujours aussi pittoyable_ se dit le maudit Uchiha.

-Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu nous as fait mon cœur bat encore la chamade dès que je te voie. Je suis maudite Sasuke. Condamnée à t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Malheureusement j'ai fait une promesse, celle de protéger Konoha au prix de ma vie, pardonne moi mais je dois t'éliminer.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, le garçon planta son regard dans des pupilles vertes troublées, il savait qu'elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éliminer : elle était bien trop faible. Alors il se mit à rire, une raillerie si diabolique que la jeune fille en vint à se demander si son ami n'était pas possédé par le vil serpent qui fut son maitre. Un kunaï dans la main droite, Sakura s'avança pour se planter face à son bureau, déterminé à en finir pour de bon. La scène se passa si rapidement. En moins de quelques secondes elle se retrouva soulevée du sol, le cou encerclé par une poigne forte et son visage rougissant à cause du manque d'oxygène. Son cerveau allait exploser, elle sentait son sang manquer, son esprit suffoquait si bien que lentement elle sombra dans l'inconscient. Sa dernière vision fut son amour de toujours en train de l'étrangler.

C'était une journée comme les autres, bien qu'un peu grise et humide, les villageois travaillaient pendant que les enfants étudiaient, un groupe de jeunes gens en capuche était étalé au centre de la rue. Quatre corps inertes et masqués baignaient dans une mare de sang. Personne ne le remarquait, ils étaient tous trop occupé à rentrer dans le moule de l'habitant parfait, ne se souciant que du bien être du village caché et de satisfaire les volontés de son unique dirigeant : le cruel Sasuke Uchiha. Un coup de vent fit voler la cape de l'un, découvrant l'héritière du clan Hyuga, le visage blême et les yeux à demi-clos elle tentait de lutter, elle hurlait à l'aide mais personne ne prêtait attention à ses plaintes meurtries.

« Naruto… Viens nous sauver, par pitié » _Murmura l'adolescente_.

La rose se réveilla aux portes du village, instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur son cou, les marques de strangulation étaient encore bien présentes. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait : elle était vivante. Ce sentiment de liberté la surprit. La jeune fille avait frôlé la mort, son cerveau lui avait dit « stop » et son cœur s'était arrêté, elle en était persuadée. Genoux contre terre, avec un réservoir de chakra quasiment vide et aucune vivre elle ne donnait pas chère se sa peau, un rictus se dessina sur son fin visage, cette mise en liberté n'était qu'une mascarade pour l'éliminer à petit feu. Sasuke Uchiha était devenu à ses yeux l'homme le plus machiavélique qu'il existait.

Soit, elle était l'une des kunoichis les plus déterminées : elle sauverait ce monde.

Plus motivé que jamais la jeune fille se leva et sentit ses yeux vriller, elle n'était pas encore remise de la violence à laquelle elle avait dû faire face plus tôt. Quelques mèches roses rebelles retombaient sur son visage se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur perlant sur son large front, l'épuisement que ressentait la jeune fille l'obligeait à se reposer mais elle ne le pouvait : le temps lui était compté. Au plus vite elle devait se rendre au village de Suna, il le fallait, quand bien même ses capacités étaient trop faibles pour traverser le désert ce serait son dernier essai pour sauver son village. La dernière lutte.

Une jambe devant l'autre, et ainsi de suite elle se frayait un chemin, le paysage devenait flou, la jeune fille ne percevait même plus la couleur du ciel et elle s'écroula sur le sol, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres en deux bonnes heures.

Une fois de plus ses yeux se refermèrent la rendant vulnérable à un quelconque ennemi. « C'est la fin » _se dit la jeune fille_ , alors une dernière fois elle se remémora ses meilleurs souvenirs au sein de l'équipe sept.

Elle revit le sourire de Sasuke lorsqu'il était encore loin de tous ses démons, elle entendit le gloussement naïf de Naruto et elle s'imagina à l'arrière, protégé par ses deux sauveurs aux cœurs tendres. On dit souvent qu'avant la mort notre cerveau nous ramène à des souvenirs importants de notre vie, Sakura revit le retour de Sasuke, ce moment tant attendu, rêvé et idolâtré qui ne fut pas si magique que ce qu'espérait la jeune fille. Au moment même où le dernier des Uchiha avait franchi la porte du bureau de son maître elle avait pu sentir son aura noire et malhonnête, à travers ses yeux sombres elle avait discerné un esprit assoiffé de vengeance encore et toujours bien présent. Il était apparu face à l'hokage pour plaider sa cause, il poussa le vice jusqu'à s'excuser de ses nombreux crimes prétextant être une victime du clan maudit des Uchiha. Il feint la honte en expliquant que son jeune âge et sa faiblesse d'esprit avaient permis à d'infâmes personnes de le manipuler aisément, Orochimaru n'étant qu'un exemple. Le pire dans ce récit, c'est que la rose le crût, elle se réjouit même à l'entendre prononcer un discours si prometteur, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'une telle version du retour de son bien-aimé. C'était irréelle voir chimérique. Comme Tsunade la jeune fille tomba dans l'illusion du déserteur, il n'y a pas plus dur sentiment que la trahison et le désenchantement, une fois de plus elle fut victime de son amour pour le jeune homme. Le conseil avisa juste de placer le renégat sous surveillance et de l'assigner à l'entretien du village pendant quelques temps. Sakura s'émerveilla quand accompagné de Naruto et Kakashi elle allait visiter le jeune homme ou l'invitait à manger des ramens, et pourtant au fond elle profitait de chaque instant à ses côtés comme-ci c'était le dernier, inconsciemment la rose se méfiait. Elle mieux que personne savait qu'il était perturbé, elle avait également été la première à voir son déclin lié à la marque maudite, elle fut la première à prendre ses distances avec le garçon quand il le fallu. Un jour, au cours d'un repas de l'équipe sept, elle annonça simplement à ses coéquipiers qu'elle quittait Konoha pour de nouveaux horizons. La jeune fille simula le besoin de voir d'autres choses, de se rendre utile à d'autres, ce n'était pas un mensonge en totalité, on disait qu'elle était la digne héritière de Tsunade mais à Konoha personne n'avait vraiment besoin de ses services. Il y avait déjà Shizune qui supervisait à bien le pôle santé du village caché. Sakura voulait secourir ceux qui en étaient dans l'incapacité. Naruto objecta machinalement au départ de sa rose, il s'emporta et rageusement il lui reprocha de les abandonner juste au moment où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés tous les trois.

« C'est mon choix Naruto, personne ne me détournera de mon destin de ninja médecin » _Avait affirmé la jeune fille._

Et tristement, ils l'accompagnèrent tous jusqu'aux portes du village le lendemain, même Sasuke était au rendez-vous. Il la toisa du regard pendant tout le long des fatidiques « au revoir », la jeune fille se demanda souvent si il avait compris que cet éloignement soudain n'était pas un nouveau départ mais une fuite, elle se persuada plus d'une fois que ce jour il ressenti au moins une once de chagrin. Ino l'étreignit furieusement tout en lui hurlant que c'était une poltronne d'abandonner si vite la conquête du cœur de Sasuke, la rose ria doucement, elle espéra secrètement que Sasuke avait entendu cette remarque pleine de sous-entendu. Kakashi lui offrit un bouquet de roses et l'embrassa sur la joue simplement, ce fut un moment bouleversant pour la rose qui n'avait jamais eu de contact aussi intime avec son sensei. Au moment où elle enfila son sac sur le dos, elle aperçut un blond boudeur adossé à un arbre, son cœur se serra à la simple idée de ne plus le voir pendant quelques temps alors sans se préoccuper des autres elle se jeta délibérément dans ses bras et le comprima contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Sasuke n'échappa pas à cette étreinte, qu'il jugea exagéré, il se souvint de toutes ces fois où la rose avait frappé le blond ou rejetait ce dernier, il ne comprenait pas cet enlacement ou du moins il n'admettait pas que ses deux coéquipiers aient pu se rapprocher pendant son absence. Le blond caressait tendrement les cheveux de la rose, ses yeux étaient clos traduisant son émotion, son cœur une nouvelle fois se déchirait à cause d'une séparation. Doucement la jeune fille prit ses distances et l'embrassa sur la joue, affectueusement la main du jeune homme se perdit sur la joue de l'adolescente, du bout des doigts il caressait sa lisse peau et admirait de ses deux grand yeux bleus océans les courbes du visage angélique de son amie. Une ultime fois elle se tourna pour faire face au dernier membre de son équipe, ses yeux verts perçants se voilèrent, il est indubitable que le jeune homme le remarqua et analysa du début jusqu'à la fin le comportement de sa coéquipière. Elle lui dit poliment au revoir et évita tout contact physique, il respecta ce choix, de toute manière cela l'arrangeait : il détestait les embrassades.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille quitta son petit monde, elle laissa son quotidien habituel derrière elle et abandonna tout espoir pour Sasuke. Jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, à aucun prix il renoncerait à son mental haineux et son esprit vengeur primera toujours sur tout le reste.

La lumière s'alluma soudainement, l'unique homme présent dans la pièce dû plisser les yeux, ébloui par ce simple contact avec la clarté qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Allongé sur le sol froid et rigide en pierre il leva ses deux mains devant ses yeux et les admira, privé d'une quelconque vision depuis trop longtemps il en avait même oublié la couleur de sa propre peau. Sa respiration était saccadée, il sentait ses poumons épuisés tout comme son corps qui criait famine. Il n'avait même pas la force de se relever pour s'allonger dans la couchette qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. A force d'être aveugle l'homme avait pris l'habitude d'être réceptif au moindre son. Bien que personne ne venait lui rendre visite il pouvait par moment entendre des cris ou des plaintes au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui avait permis d'en déduire qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cave par l'ambiance humide palpable. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, comme l'impression d'être en danger, il ne savait dire pourquoi mais les bruits de pas se rapprochant associé à ce nouvel éclairage ne semblait rien présager de bon pour lui. Il se força à prendre appui sur ses bras pour élever son buste, cette tâche d'habitude si facile lui arracha un cri de douleur. Maintenant en position assise il pouvait profiter pleinement d'une vue panoramique, il vit alors les barres en métal face à lui ainsi qu'une gamelle au coin de sa petite cellule, il tenta de se remémorer son dernier repas en vain comme si tous ses souvenirs heureux de même que douloureux furent effacés volontairement. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, en portant sa main à travers il comprit que ces derniers avaient beaucoup poussé lui arrivant maintenant au niveau de la poitrine, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? _Se demanda le jeune homme_. Brusquement un grincement strident et désagréable se fit entendre. On ouvrait la cellule en face de la sienne. Un garçon certainement du même âge que lui y fut jeté grossièrement. Deux masses habillées de capes noires étaient debout, dos à lui en train d'observer leur nouvelle victime dans un piteux état. Le garçon tangua sur la droite et pu lui aussi assister au spectacle : ses cheveux étaient blonds, son visage était sale et il semblait épuisé. Un détail fit frissonner le captif éveillé : son voisin de cellule avait des petites moustaches telles un renard. Il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Malgré son entêtement à stimuler sa mémoire rien ne lui revenait : même son propre prénom il l'avait oublié. Perdu sans ses pensées, il était en quête du moindre indice.

« Qui suis-je ? » _Bafouilla le brun._

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité les deux monstres de muscles étaient partis et la lumière les avait suivis. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans le noir complet, perdu dans l'obscurité. Il pria pour que son nouveau compagnon de cellule se réveille et l'aide.

La chaleur était pesante dans la pièce, face à la cheminé en marbre deux hommes se faisaient face discutant tranquillement au sommet de la tour de Konoha.

-Alors Kabuto ? Où en sommes-nous dans nos projets ? _Questionna un homme masqué._

 _-_ On va pouvoir enclencher le grand final. _Susurra l'autre au visage serpenté_.

Du haut de la tour, les villageois de Konoha pouvaient entendre deux rires machiavéliques n'annonçant rien de bon.


End file.
